parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 9 - Really Useful Engine.
Here is the ninth song called Really Useful Engine in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Jebidiah (Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Billy) *Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 1 (as Donald) *Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Person 3 (as Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Rosie) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Oliver) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Diesel) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Person 5 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 (as Mavis) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Person 6 (as Hank) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 7 (as Victor) *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 2 (as Mavis) *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 3 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 4 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 5 (as Harold the Helicopter) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Maestro (as Work Man) *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer (as Lady Hatt) Transcript *He's a really useful engine, you know *All the other engines they'll tell you so *He huffs and puffs and whistles *Rushing to and fro *He's the really useful engine we adore! *CHORUS: *He's the one, he's the one *He's the really useful engine that we adore *He's the one, he's the number one *Thomas the Tank Engine *He's a really useful engine, you know *'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so *Now he's got a branch line *To call his very own *He's the really useful engine we adore *CHORUS: *Little blue train, he's always there *Whenever you need a hand *If you need help with a situation *Who comes into mind *CHORUS: *He's a really useful engine, you know *Maybe little, but he's never slow *Stand back in amazement *Just you watch him go *He's the really useful engine we adore *CHORUS: *He's the really useful engine we adore! Footage *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Kronk's New Groove *Babes in Toyland *Porky's Railroad *Play Safe *Harry Potter *Little Book Land *Chuggington *The Little Engine That Could *Dora the Explorer *Ivor the Engine *Ducktales *Madeline *The Brave Engineer *Four Fabulous Characters *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sing Me A Story With Belle *American Legends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Saludos Amigos *Scooby Doo *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Noah's Ark Category:Daniel Pineda